


You Never Came For Me.

by LenaraLanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mxyzptlk Ships Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, My First Smut, Myriad Program (Supergirl), Red Kryptonite, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaraLanvers/pseuds/LenaraLanvers
Summary: After finding herself trapped in a world where Lena had been tortured and experimented on by her mother, turning her into a version of Metallo hell bent on ridding the world of Supergirl, Kara had almost given up on finding a world where she and Lena could co-exist peacefully, even if that meant not being friends. She couldn't bring herself to give up just yet though, "One more time," she told Mxy.In the last reality, Kara had never saved Lena, which led to Lillian recovering her daughters gravely injured body and using it for her twisted scientific experiments. Maybe if she HAD saved her, but kept the relationship between herself and Lena as "Kara Danvers" a professional one, things could be different. Her mother would have never had the chance to experiment on her and Lena would have been able to continue on her path to redemption, even without Kara by her side.As she stepped into Lena's basement Lab, she realized that she couldn't have been more wrong...
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 156





	1. I Have to Try!

Kara was mentally and emotionally drained. She and Mxyzptlk had spent the day visiting different timelines in an ill-fated attempt to reconcile her friendship with Lena. Every time, it had been just as disastrous – if not more so – than how it had actually played out. She either watched everyone she loved die, or she died herself. She wasn’t sure she could see another outcome. Her last attempt had been the worst of all. She had thought that maybe Lena would have been better off if they’d never become friends, but she could not have been more wrong. 

In a world where she and Lena were never friends, she had never saved Lena’s life when Lex had tried to kill her on her first day in National City. Instead, she was gravely injured and used as a lab rat for one her mother’s twisted experiments. This had left Lena cold and evil, ruling National City with an Iron Fist, and kryptonite where her heart should have been. She and Mxy had almost gotten trapped in that reality, and she wasn’t sure she could risk it again. Even still, she had to try ONE more time. If this didn’t work, she would be forced to accept the fact that there was never a perfect time to have told Lena her secret.

“What if I DID save her from her brother, as Supergirl, but as Kara I never became her friend. I just kept our relationship a professional one, just another CatCo Reporter telling the facts.”

Saying these words broke Kara’s heart just as much as watching Lena look at her without emotion in the last reality. It had been Kara who was able to convince National City that Lena was not an extension of her brother, nor was she bound by the Luthor name.

“Ok, if you’re sure…” Mxy’s eyes were wide as he scrolled through footage on the Betamyx. 

“Of course I’m not sure…. But I have to try.”

With that, Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and Kara found herself in yet another reality, standing in the lobby of an office building. She assumed she was in CatCo, but it looked different. It seemed normal enough, though. At least no one seemed to be afraid and there were no ruins that took the place of buildings. Perhaps she’d finally succeeded, but she needed to find Lena to be sure. Turning to walk away, she noticed a sign that she’d never seen before. The sign read, “CatCo Worldwide: The Official Luthor Corp News Agency”

The words Luthor Corp sent a shiver down Kara’s spine, and not in a good way. In her reality, Lena had changed the name to LCorp in order to distance herself and the company from her brother’s crimes…Why had she, in this reality, changed it BACK to Luthor Corp?  
She knew she had to keep going. She needed to find Lena and see with her own eyes that she was ok, and that she wasn’t an evil dictator like in the last reality. Once she realized that CatCo was owned by Lena in this reality too, she knew Lena must have an office in this building. Thinks seemed to be normal here, but she couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling in her gut. 

Lena’s office was easy enough to find. In this reality, Lena had built a Lab in the CatCo Basement. In any world, Lena was a brilliant businesswoman. Having both of her companies in the same building was genius. Looking through the small glass window in the door that led to the lab, she saw Lena hard at work on some no-doubt groundbreaking scientific breakthrough that would save humanity. She wore the same determined look on her face that she’d seen many times when she’d visited Lena at work. This was it, she had finally found the perfect reality, where Lena was safe and seemingly happy, and the world was as it should be. Still, she wanted to meet this version of Lena to be certain. Lena owned CatCo and Kara worked for CatCo, so it couldn’t be too odd for her to visit her could it?

She knocked on the door to the lab, opening it slowly when she heard Lena say “Come in.”

As she stepped inside the door, however, she knew that she had made a HORRIBLE mistake. 

“KRYPTONIAN DNA DETECTED. RED PROTOCOL ACTIVATED.”

Before Kara had a chance to move, the room began to glow a sickening shade of green, and an Nth Metal Door came crashing down behind her. 

She was trapped. It was only then that Lena spoke. Her words cold and chilling.

“How. Dare. You!”


	2. Red.

Of all of the things that Kara could have anticipated going wrong in this reality, being trapped in a room lined with kryptonite was not one of them. There wasn’t enough to hurt her really, she’d been dealing with Kryptonite for 15 years, so even though she wasn’t immune to its effects, she was getting better at pushing through the pain. The situation was eerily similar to when Lena had trapped her in the fortress, thinking back to that day made Kara’s eyes fill with tears. 

“Lena, what is going on!” She was thankful for the Nth Metal door now. She was dressed as Kara, and it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out Kara’s true identity as Supergirl should anyone see her veins glowing green from the kryptonite. 

“Spare me the theatrics Supergirl. I told you 2 years ago that I never wanted to see your face again. I let you keep up your job at CatCo only because I knew Cat Grant would go insane if I got rid of her little protégé. But I swore to you that if you ever stepped foot in my lab that there would be hell to pay!”

Lena’s voice was cold, harsher even that in the world where Kara had never saved her from the helicopter crash. 

“You know I’m Supergirl? Lena, I wanted to tell you but…”

“Of course I know, what did you think would happen when my mother had me framed for her escape only to have her goons kidnap me from the cell she put me in. She made a point to tell me how much of a fool I was to believe that anyone was coming to find me. When I told her that YOU would stand up for me, that YOU would defend me, and that YOU would find a way to make people see the truth, she laughed in my face! I didn’t understand at first, but then she told me all about your little secret. ‘Why would Kara Danvers EVER defend a Luthor?’ She asked me. ‘After all, it was her cousin who was responsible for your brilliant brother being locked up in the first place.’ As if I hadn’t already seen the truth at that point, she had to twist the knife even more. ‘Oh Lena, you can’t possibly be such a fool. Kara Danvers IS Supergirl!’”

Of course. Lillian had always known Kara’s identity, she’d been holding Jeremiah hostage, forcing him to do her dirty work for years with the threat of harming his daughters. She told Kara herself that she was waiting for the right time for Lena to know, and that when it did, it would destroy her. 

“Lena, I’m so sorry! I didn’t…”

“Save it Kara. I told you what would happen if you ever came down here. I warned you. You’ve left me with no other choice.”

With that, Lena opened the blazer she’d been wearing, revealing a red kryptonite stone imbedded in her chest. With the push of a button, the room filled with green light. Kara’s skin felt like it was going to melt from her body. Her body collapsed from the pain. When Kara was seconds away from losing consciousness, Lena struck her with a beam of from the kryptonite in her chest while simultaneously disabling the Kryptonite lights. As the pain slowly went away, Kara began to gain her strength back. But now, she was no longer Kara Danvers, quirky and kind-hearted CatCo Reporter. 

She was Kara Zor-El: The Last Daughter of the House of El, and the rightful ruler of Planet Earth.

Rising to her feet, she slowly opened her eyes, staring directly into Lena’s soul. 

“You.”


	3. A Question of Bias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really a fan of this chapter, but it got me from point a to point b in the story. I know where I'm going, though and there are only 2, maybe 3 chapters left in this fic.

She could feel the red kryptonite taking effect, much faster than it had when she’d stumbled upon Maxwell Lord’s ill-fated attempt to create synthetic Kryptonite. Lena had somehow managed to embed it into her chest to use as a weapon, and Kara had taken a direct hit in her weakened state. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” Kara was trying to fight the Red Kryptonite with every fiber of her being, but she could feel every horrible thought coming to the surface and her conscious beginning to fade away.

“Do you think me a fool, Kara? This is not some accidental miscalculation while making a chemical compound! I have spent the last 2 years studying and carefully formulating this Kryptonite to do EXACTLY what I want it to do! When we met, I knew there was something about you, something different. I tried to get to know you, but you pushed me aside every chance you got, always going after the story. ‘It’s nothing personal Lena.’ You said. ‘I know you aren’t your brother, and the world deserves to know that too’ You said. But even though the words you’d print were kind and flattering, you never ONCE took the time to get to know me – not in the way I wanted to know you! When mother kidnapped me from my cell, and took me to Lex’s secret bunker, I told her I wanted no part in her despicable cause. Had she not been distracted by the deteriorating kryptonite she would have noticed the prototype for a transmatter portal watch that Lex had been working on. I was able to escape just moments before the kryptonite exploded.”

Kara was losing her fight against her inner demons, she needed to get out of here before she hurt Lena or someone else. Mxy should have been watching, why hasn’t he brought her out yet?

“I came to you that day and begged you to help me rebuild my good name, for CatCo to run the story about what had really happened with Lillian and Metallo; and confronted you about your true identity. I’d hoped that having me know you’re your secret would finally make you want to trust me, as a friend, not just as a source. Instead, you opted to push it off on someone else, saying that you couldn’t cover LCorp or me ever again. That you were getting ‘too close’ and you didn’t think you could remain unbiased. THAT was the day I bought CatCo and became your boss! I warned you that if you’d come down here there’d be consequences. Now thanks to me, you can’t like to me anything ever again! So tell me Kara, what made the girl of steel so afraid of Lena Luthor that she was willing to give up a future of MANY Exclusives with the CEO Of a LCorp and many other fortune 500 companies?”

It was at that moment that Kara regained control of her body. Fight or Flight kicked in, but she couldn’t tell which was controlling her at that moment, all she knew within seconds, she had crossed the lab, grabbed Lena by the neck, and had her pinned against the wall. But as she starred into those emerald green eyes, her hand moved slowly from Lena’s throat to her collar bone and continued its downward journey until taking its place on her inner thigh. Their faces were less than an inch apart now, the hand that had once been by her side was now on the back of Lena’s head as she pulled it close to her own. Their lips had barely touched when Lena disappeared, and Kara was back in her own apartment with Mxyzptlk. He was lucky the Red Kryptonite wasn’t still in her system, because she would have killed him for pulling her out.

“I know what I have to do.”

With that she played the recording sending Mxyzptlk away, and took off out her window, landing moments later on Lena’s balcony.

Rao give me strength.


	4. I Should Have Told You Sooner...

The door from Lena’s balcony was open, as if she’d been hoping that Kara would come to see her. She must have been deep in thought because she hadn’t noticed it when Kara landed. She stood on Lena’s balcony in silence, watching as Lena stood at her stove waiting for the kettle of water to boil. She knew she had one more thing to confess to Lena, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to respond given the current state of their relationship, but she had to tell her anyway. Lena needed to know why it was so important to her that they found a way to get past her betrayal. 

When Lena turned to pour the water into her cup, she saw Kara standing there staring at her. As Kara’s eyes met Lena’s she noticed they were full of pain. Rao. Lena had been crying…

“Let Me guess, you’re here to tell me once again that I should forgive you. Or maybe that I shouldn’t work with my brother?”

Lena had been hurt so many times in her live that she’d become an expert on masking the pain. But even in the broken state of their friendship, Kara could see right through her façade. No, Kara would always see Lena’s pain, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

“Not this time. I recognize that I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long. But the past is the past – I can’t change it. Forgive me or not, that’s your choice. Just like it’s your choice to work with Lex. I’m done blaming myself for your bad decisions.”

Lena’s face betrayed her. Where once she’d been masking her pain so well that only Kara could have seen through it, now anyone who looked at her would know that she was fighting back tears. 

“Then why are you here?”

Kara took a deep breath and stepped forward, some-what expecting there to be yet another Kryptonite trap awaiting her. 

“Because there is one more thing you need to know. Something that even Lex, in his sick and twisted attempt to break you couldn’t bear to say.”

Kara knew that Lex had known how she felt about Lena. It was why he’d been so hell-bent on tearing their friendship apart. But she knew that even he couldn’t say aloud what Kara was about to say. The thought alone must have made his blood boil in disgust. 

“More secrets? I should have known. Tell me Kara, what is so important that you felt the need to once more show me just how much of a fool I was to trust you?”

Kara was still a few feet away from Lena at this point, but she was sure that even without super senses, that Lena would be able to hear her heartbeat. She’d faced literal world killers, but the sight of Lena’s piercing green eyes made the girl of steel speechless with fear. 

“Nothing to say? Honestly, Kara if I didn’t know any better I would think that you were just making something up in order to…”

Kara couldn’t take it any longer, she closed the distance between the two of them in seconds and put her hands on either side of Lena’s face. She could tell Lena was startled the sudden closeness. The way her heart was beating made Kara feel she’d made a mistake, but there was no going back now. 

“For once, Lena. Please, just shut up and listen!”

Kara gently pulled Lena’s face to hers and gently but passionately kissed her lips. Rao. She had dreamed of this moment more times than she could count, but she never imagined that it would feel this good. When Lena didn’t immediately push her away, Kara took that as an invitation and deepened the kiss, allowing a hand to wander down to the small of her back and pull their bodies together. After a painfully short few minutes, Lena pushed her away. Kara usually prided herself on being able to read Lena like a book, but the expression on her face right now was a mystery to even her. Neither of them spoke. Where normally Kara was able to hear every sound from miles away, she was now only able to hear the sound of Lena’s heartbeat. They stood their staring into each other’s eyes until finally, it was Kara who spoke first.

“Lena, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Of course you don’t feel the same.”

She turned to leave, but was stopped by Lena grabbing hold of her wrist.

“Don’t go.”

Kara stood there staring out the window, her arm still behind her being held by Lena’s hand. Her eyes were full of tears. This was worse than she’d imagined. She would have given anything to go back to before when her feelings were nothing more than a secret known only to her dreams. There was no denying it now. 

“I’m sorry.”

Kara leapt from the place she stood and flew off as fast as she could. Leaving Lena there to process what had just happened on her own. 

__

Kara flew into the window of her loft where Alex and J’onn were surrounded by food – compliments of Mxy. She’d forgotten that they were there, and wasn’t ready to talk about what had just happen, so without looking at either of them, she sped off into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Alex and J’onn exchanged a knowing look, J’onn could tell by the way that Kara had avoided them that something had gone wrong and that it was Alex that she needed. He left without saying a word, only nodding to Alex, as if to say “take care of our girl.”

Any time Alex had been hurt or in trouble, Kara had forced her way into her loft and made her talk to her about it. She knew that Kara was upset, and that she would fight her every step of the way to avoid talking about it, but she was not about to let Kara deal with whatever this was on her own, not like she’d done when Mon-El had left. No, this required a Danvers Sisters heart to heart. When Kara opened the door, Alex had fully expected to have to force Kara to let it out. Instead, Kara ran to her big sister and collapsed in her arms, knocking them the to the floor.

“Alex I messed up! I messed EVERYTHING up! I just needed her to know the truth, and now I’ve made everything worse!”

They sat together in the floor, Alex stroking Kara’s back as she cried harder than she’d cried in years. She knew that there was no way that Alex was going to let her get away with not telling her what was wrong – both of them were stubborn that way – but she needed to put it off as long as she possibly could. She wasn’t ready to put words to her pain just yet, not when Alex didn’t even know the extent of the feelings that she’d felt for Lena. After who knows how long, it was Alex who spoke first, breaking the hug only enough so that she was looking into Kara’s eyes.

“Kara,” Alex’s voice was calm and gentle. “What happened?”

Words came flowing out of her like water from a broken dam. She told her sister how when she’d met Lena, she felt something that scared her. Lena had just come to town and she was a Luthor after all. She wanted to get to know her better to see if she could be trusted, but they were busy with Mon-El and with trying to figure out who was trying to Kill her so she just did what she always did and threw herself into CatCo and into being Supergirl. Then when Lena was kidnapped by Morgan Edge and she’d been faced with the decision to save Lena or to keep the chemicals from falling into the reservoir, she couldn’t bring herself to sacrifice Lena like she’d done with Mon-El. After that, Kara made it her mission to ALWAYS protect Lena, no matter the cost. She’d found herself falling HARD for her best friend, but she never had the courage to do anything about it. 

She told Alex what had happened in her last attempt with Mxy, how Lena been so desperate to know the REAL Kara that she’d used Red Kryptonite on her, which led her to believe that maybe, just MAYBE, Lena felt the same way. So she’d flown to Lena’s apartment the rest was history.

“She doesn’t want me Alex. How could she? I lied to her for years. I betrayed her. I even drove her back to her brother! How could I have been so stupid!”

Alex hugged her sister again, this time fighting back a small laugh.

“Kara, I love you. But you have GOT to be the most oblivious person I know. Aliens AND Humans included. Lena LITERALLY bought a company for you and has been showering you with gifts for your entire friendship. And don’t get me started on the way that you BOTH have a habit of staring into each other’s eyes or steeling glances from across the room. Everyone has known that the two of you had feelings for each other. Even Mon-El knew.”

Kara could tell that Alex was trying hard not to fight back a laugh at her expense. While Kara was afraid that she’d be upset about being kept in the dark about Kara’s sexuality, Alex had known all along and was just waiting on Kara to tell her.

“I know you think you made a mistake to night, but do you think that maybe, just MAYBE Lena was in shock? It’s not every day that the girl of steel flies into your home and kisses you…”

Maybe Alex was right. Lena had tried to stop her from leaving, hadn’t she? Before Kara had a chance to respond, there was a knock on her door. She didn’t have to use her x-ray vision to know who was on the other side of the door. She’d know that heart beat anywhere. 

It was Lena. And her heart was racing.


	5. What Just Happened?

To say that it had been a rough day would be the understatement of the year. Once again Lena found herself taking extreme measures to get what she wanted, sabotaging the Obsidian tech and allowing Lex to worm his way in and seal the partnership between their two companies. Now she was faced with what to do next. Lex obviously wanted to help her with her project, but the question was why. He wasn’t exactly the selfless kind and there was ALWAYS ulterior motive to any of his acts of kindness. But the few times that he’d visited her in her Lab on THIS earth, it felt like old times before Lex went insane. The Luthor family may be hailed as heroes and allies to Kryptonians on this new “Earth” but she and a select few remembered his true nature. 

In the past, anytime Lena had been caught in a moral dilemma such as this one, she would call Kara. Kara ALWAYS led her down the right path and did so without judgement or malice. Kara’s motives had always been selfless, or so she’d thought. Thinking of Kara and their friendship brought tears to her eyes and broke her heart. She decided to brew a mug of her favorite tea, maybe make it Irish, and just try to think it through on her own.

When Lena turned from the stove to see Supergirl standing there staring at she didn’t know what was about to happen. If she was honest with herself, she’d hoped that Kara would fly in and visit like she used to, which is why she left the windows to her balcony opened almost 24/7. But given the way things had been going between the two of them – and that Lena had trapped Kara in the fortress using Kryptonite – Kara was most likely not here for a friendly visit. Lena knew she shouldn’t be bothered by this, but she was. She missed her friend. Still, she couldn’t let Kara know how much she was hurting. 

“Let Me guess, you’re here to tell me once again that I should forgive you. Or maybe that I shouldn’t work with my brother?”

Lena only made eye contact with Kara for a split second, but that was all it took for her to see that Kara was reading right through her ill-fated attempt to mask her pain. 

“Not this time. I recognize that I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long. But the past is the past – I can’t change it. Forgive me or not, that’s your choice. Just like it’s your choice to work with Lex. I’m done blaming myself for your bad decisions.”

There was no point in trying to hide it now. She knew Kara could read her like a book. But if Kara wasn’t here to chastise her, what could she possibly want?

“Then why are you here?”

Lena watched as Kara stepped forward, looking around as if afraid that something would harm her. Though she was hurt by the implication that she would have some sort of dangerous trap waiting for Kara in her apartment, she couldn’t say she blamed her. 

“Because there is one more thing you need to know. Something that even Lex, in his sick and twisted attempt to break you couldn’t bear to say.”

This can’t be happening. What now? What secret could possibly top a secret identity as National City’s hero.

“More secrets? I should have known. Tell me Kara, what is so important that you felt the need to once more show me just how much of a fool I was to trust you?"

Kara didn’t speak. But she never took her eyes off of Lena. Those deep blue eyes piercing directly into her soul. If Lena didn’t know any better, she would have thought she could hear Kara’s heart pounding!

“Nothing to say? Honestly, Kara if I didn’t know any better I would think that you were just making something up in order to…”

Before Lena could even finish her sentence. Kara was inches away, her soft but strong hands on either side of Lena’s face.

“For once, Lena. Please, just shut up and listen!”

But Kara chose not to speak with words. Instead she pulled Lena’s face to hers and kissed her. She’d be lying to say that she’d never dreamt of this happening, but it had always been just that, a dream. She’d never thought that this would ever EVER actually happen. She knew she should pull away, this was NOT the time nor the place for this to happen. But as Kara’s hands slowly made their way down the small of her back and pulled her in even closer, Lena’s mind went blank. It had been so long since Lena had had ANY physical contact let alone been touched like this. KISSED like this. Damnit, no. This can’t happen. Not now. Not like this! She pushed Kara away but still stared into her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes now dark with desire. But she couldn’t talk. She didn’t know what to say. She’d definitely enjoyed the kiss, the pool of warmth between her legs was a testament to that, but still she needed a moment to gather her thoughts. They needed to at least talk before allowing things to go where she knew they were bound to go. 

“Lena, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Of course you don’t feel the same.”

It was Kara who was crying now. She turned to leave but was stopped by Lena grabbing hold of her wrist.

“Don’t go.”

Lena wanted so much to pull Kara back into the kiss. To shower her with affection and tell her that she felt the same. Instead she waited, holding on to Kara’s wrist praying that she’d turn around. 

“I’m sorry.”

Kara leapt from the place she stood and flew off as fast as she could. Leaving Lena there to process what had just happened on her own.

\--

“This is ridiculous,” Lena told herself as she walked up to Kara’s door. She’s probably not even here. Even still, Lena had written Kara a note and she needed Kara to see it. To know how sorry she was and that she wanted to move forward. That she felt the same as Kara and hadn’t meant to push her away. She pulled the letter from her bag and was starting to slide it under the door when it opened. It was Alex.

Of course Alex was there. She and Kara had the relationship that she had once had with Lex, one that on some level she wished she could have again. If Kara was upset, Alex would be the first person she’d go to. 

“Come in Lena. I think the two of you need to talk.”

Alex spoke to Lena with kind ness and warmth. She’d expected to have the door slammed in her face after all that had happened, but no. Alex was being nice to her, sisterly. Over her shoulder, Lena could see Kara sitting in the floor by the couch surrounded by blankets and tissues, her face buried in a blanket with her knees to her face. Kara had been crying and it made Lena’s heart ache. 

“Kara, tomorrow ok? Call me?” Kara nodded, never uncovering her face or lifting her head. Alex put a gentle hand on Lena’s shoulder, “I know you love my sister, Lena, and she loves you too. I think she was more oblivious than any of us ever thought. I know she hurt you, that WE hurt you but please…” Alex glanced back at Kara, who had pulled a tissue into the blanket and was wiping her nose, and then looked back at Lena. She didn’t need to finish the thought because she already knew what she meant.

“I will Alex. I will.”

She waited until Alex had shut the door behind her and then she took a deep breath. She wasn’t used to seeing Kara like this, so broken. So HUMAN. Even before, when she thought she was JUST Kara, Lena had rarely seen Kara upset – save for when Mon-El had been forced to leave because of the Lead dispersion device. Even now several years later, Lena still felt a pang of guilt for her part in the Daxamite invasion. But now wasn’t time for a painful trip down memory lane. Kara needed her now, she needed to know HER truth. Taking another deep breath, Lena crossed the room and knelt down beside her friend. 

“Kara, sweetie…Kara, look at me. Please.”

Slowly, Kara lifted her head still avoiding Lena’s gaze, her face was red and still wet from tears. As much as it hurt to see Kara like this, she needed Kara to look at her. She tilted her head and knelt down further until their eyes met. 

“Kara…Look at me, sweetheart. It’s ok.”

Even filled blood shot and filled with tears, Kara had the most beautiful eyes that Lena had ever seen. She’d give anything to go back to earlier today when Kara had kissed her and not let her stop!

“Lena I…I’m so… I’m so sorry. I should have never done that; I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Kara thought back to when Alex had first kissed Maggie and she was rejected. Now she understood how that must have felt. But at least in the end, Alex got the girl, for a little while anyway. There was no way Kara would be so lucky.

“Kara, dear. I don’t know if you noticed, but I DID kiss you back. I only pushed you away because I knew that if I didn’t, neither of us would have been able to control ourselves, and I wanted to talk to you before going down that path.”

Lena could see some light come back into Kara’s eyes. She looked at Lena with that look that was reserved for when she was trying hard to figure something out. 

“Lena, you don’t have to…”

Before Kara could finish her sentence, Lena silenced her with a passionate kiss, running her fingers through Kara’s hair. The first kiss had been magical, there was no denying it. But this one. THIS kiss was something out of this world. She could feel her desire building up inside of her. Almost as though she’d read her mind, Lena’s hand made its way down between Kara’s legs, being sure to gently caress Kara’s breast on its way there. Rao. This was…this was amazing. But as quickly as it had started, it was over. Lena forced herself away from Kara. This time however, she could see the desire all over Lena’s face. Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand into her own, rubbing circles with her thumb as if to say she was sorry. 

“I’m sorry Kara. Too much too soon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter will be posted later today or this evening and its 100% pure smut and angst. I've NEVER written any sort of intimate scene what so ever, so PLEASE be kind.


	6. Fade Into You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert! I apologize if it's poorly written. But I tried my best. The title comes from the Mazzy Star Song with the same name. For ultimate effect, listen to the song while you read it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara paused for a second, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. It didn’t take long for her to decide what she wanted, and the look in   
Lena’s eyes told her that she was waiting for Kara to take control of the situation. Taking care not to hurt her, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and carried her bridal style to the bed. It took every bit of self-control she had not to use her super speed, she was afraid it might make Lena feel sick or worse scare her. She laid her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her, determined to once more to have the taste of Lena’s kiss on her tongue. Their lips stayed glued together as Kara allowed her hands to explore the body of the woman below her with a newfound sense of patience. Rao. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. More than anything she wanted to undress Lena and make her scream in ecstasy and pleasure, but she didn’t want this to end any time soon, so she took her time, getting to know each part of Lena’s body intimately before moving on to the next. It was Lena who first broke the kiss. 

“K-Kara,” Lena was breathless and struggling to speak as she tugged at Kara’s top, asking without words for there to no longer be any barrier between them, and Kara quickly obliged, getting off of Lena long enough for them both to disrobe, and then she was back to work getting to know every inch of this raven-haired beauty below her, their lips glued together once more.

It wasn’t long before their lips parted again as Kara retraced the path of her exploration with her tongue, and her tongue was very skilled. Kara was focused on what she was doing and taking care to let the beat of Lena’s heart guide her in her quest. 

“Kara, Kara.” Lena’s voice was full of passion and need. Up to this point, Kara had been sure to keep her touch respectfully north, not wanting to do push too far or move to fast. But as Lena spoke, she took Kara’s hand in her own and pulled it down to her most sacred space, spreading her legs wider to allow Kara easier access. “Please.”

Rao. Kara had felt Lena’s warm desire building underneath her as she was covering her skin in kisses, but nothing could compare to the way it felt as she surrendered herself in Kara’s hands. Lena moaned in pleasure as Kara rubbed the outer lips with her hand, taking care to allow a finger to slip between the folds and brush gently across her swollen clit. She took care not to go to fast or be to forceful as she allowed two fingers to slip inside Lena’s hidden space. Once more a moan escaped Lena’s beautiful mouth. Suddenly, Kara was overwhelmed with the desire to know what Lena tasted like. She slowly removed her fingers from inside her; Lena groaned at the loss of contact, but Kara heard the breath leave her lungs as she watched as Kara put those same two fingers inside her own mouth, closing her eyes as she tasted the most delicious flavor that she has ever known. She opened her eyes to meet Lena’s, and slowly lowered her face down to where her hands had once been, never breaking the eye as she watched as Lena’s emerald green eyes turned dark with desire. 

She gently kissed Lena’s inner thigh, then breathed cool air on the wetness left by her lips. She laughed to herself as she heard a continuous moan come from Lena, continuing her sweet and torturous kisses until she knew Lena was nearly wrecked, her warm desire coating the surface where she laid. Kara blew cool air over Lena’s lower lips, before slowly gliding her tongue between the folds of her lovers most sensitive place sending Lena into a frenzied state. She knew that Lena was so close to coming undone, but she needed to draw this out a while longer. Kara continued to cool Lena’s heat before warming it once more with her warm tongue. Each time smiling to herself as the woman above her moaned with pleasure. 

“Please, Kara. Please I need you…”

Kara knew what Lena was asking, no begging, for. Before She could even finish asking, Kara slid 2 fingers gently into Lena moving them gently but quickly in creating the feeling of a satisfying vibration inside of Lena. She continued making painfully slow circles with her now cooled tongue on Lena’s swollen clit. It didn’t take long for Lena to come completely undone. Kara slowed down the vibrations of her fingers and slowly began to massage the inner wall of Lena’s warm center. When she felt Lena begin to twitch below and her walls clench tighter and tighter around Kara’s fingers, she blew a cool stream of air all over Lena’s body, causing her to let out an unbridled cry of pleasure!

When Lena’s body became still, her breathing still labored and her heart beating rapidly, Kara removed her fingers, taking them once more into her mouth. She slowly made her way back up to the lips of her lover, leaving gentle kisses along the way. Kara laid down on the her side next to Lena, who rolled to her side so they could look into each other’s eyes. Kara gently slid her arm underneath the woman beside her, and pulled her close.

“You’re so beautiful Lena.” 

Lena’s eyes went dark again.

“and you’re next, Supergirl.”


	7. As Your Touch Breathes Through My Veins...

Lena wasn’t entirely sure how Kara would react to being called Supergirl in a moment like this, but she couldn’t help herself. It took a few minutes for her to regain control of her body – being completely wrecked by a Kryptonian goddess does that to a woman – but when she did, she knew EXACTLY what she had in mind to do, but it couldn’t be done here. Lena pulled Kara’s face to her own and kissed her as though her life depended on it, pulling back with a devilish grin.

“Fly me home, Kara.”

Kara hesitated for a moment, Lena could see that she was confused.

“There are things I want to do to you, that I can’t do here…”

She watched as Kara reached for their clothes, but Lena had other things in mind. 

“Oh we won’t be needing those darling.” Lena made her way over to Kara who was standing at the foot of the bed, obviously trying to work out what Lena had in mind. Without warning, she slung her leg around Kara’s waist pulling their naked bodies together once more. Almost on instinct, Kara lifted her up and groaned at the feeling of their most sensitive area’s joining together. Once more Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s with a passionate kiss. She took her lower lip between her teeth and pulled back torturously slow. “Fly high, Supergirl.”

Within seconds, the two women were flying high above the city. Lena was thankful for the cover of night fall to conceal their naked bodies, because this had been part of her plan all along. She knew that under no circumstances would Kara allow her to fall, but she wanted to make this a little more difficult for Kara, more exciting. She wrapped an arm around Kara’s neck and pressed their lips together, while allowing her free hand to find its way between them. Suddenly, they were no longer flying, but floating high above National City. Lena felt Kara’s breath hitch as she gently pressed 2 fingers into her warm center, being sure to let her palm graze the most sensitive area. She may not have the ability to make her fingers vibrate at will or to use freeze breath, but she was sure that this brazen act was as exhilarating for Kara as it was for her.

Curling her fingers inside of Kara, Lena began trailing gentle kisses all over Kara’s neck, taking care to leave gentle bites on her pulse points every so often. She could fee her wall starting to quiver around her fingers, telling her that Kara was dangerously close, but Lena was nowhere near done with her yet. She slowly removed both fingers and brought them to her mouth and licked them clean, watching as Kara’s eyes went dark with desire. 

“Take me home, Kara, So I can taste you properly.”

The speed at which Kara flew almost made Lena second guess the sanity of her plan. Almost. Within seconds they had landed on the balcony of Lena’s apartment. She released her legs from around Kara’s waste, and then turned to walk inside, being sure to sway her hips ever so slightly, and watching over her shoulder as if to say, “are you coming darling?” As Kara stepped into the room, Lena pressed a button on the wall causing the windows to be covered with a dark fabric and the room to glow green. 

Back when Lena wasn’t sure how far Kara would go to stop her from working with her brother, she knew she needed to find a way to protect herself should the need arise. Lena had no more desire to harm Kara then than she did right now, but she knew from her time working with the DEO that they’d been able to dampen her strength by installing a series of kryptonite emitters which, when set at a low percentage, was how Kara was able to train alongside of Alex without hurting her. Lena had the same technology installed in her apartment and she was never more thankful that she’d done it until now.

“On the couch, Supergirl.”

Lena could see that Kara was uneasy and wanted to reassure her that everything was ok. She brought her hand to Kara’s cheek and gently pressed their lips together. “Please.”

She dropped her hand and grabbed Kara’s hand into her own, and guided her to the couch, further reassuring her that she was in no danger. Once Kara was seated on the couch, Lena knelt down between her legs and pressed their bodies together, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Now that she knew Kara wasn’t going to crush her skull between those gloriously strong thighs of hers, she began her downward decent, eager to see Kara come undone and to taste the desire was pouring from between her legs. She started off, innocent enough. Tender kisses along Kara’s inner thigh, tracing her hip and leaving a trail of wetness with her tongue along those godly abs. 

Widening Kara’s legs to allow for better access, Lena began leaving light kisses on either side of her lower lips, being sure to avoid the most sensitive places. For someone who was LITERALLY capable of super-human speed, Kara had gone torturously slow in her efforts to claim Lena’s body as her own, and she fully intended on returning the favor. Once she felt like she had made her wait long enough, Lena slid her tongue into the area where she knew Kara wanted her most, tracing small circles around her clit. She sunk 2 fingers deep inside of her, causing Kara to let out the most amazing scream that Lena had ever heard. She grinned, pleased with ability to elicit these sounds from the girl of steel. She continued to curl her fingers inside as she massaged the place that most lovers fail to even find, much less properly please, causing Kara – even in her weakened state – to rip apart the padding of the couch below her. Lena savored the taste as Kara came undone, being sure to be extra gentle as she traced over her swollen woman hood with her tongue and began kissing her way back up to the lips of the now wrecked Kryptonian goddess. 

Somehow even with her abilities dampened, Kara managed to lift Lena into her arms and carry her to the bed. She laid her gently down on a pillow and climbed into the bed beside her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. They lay exhausted drowning in ecstasy staring into each other’s eyes.

“I love you Lena Luthor.”

“and I you, Kara Zor-El.”

They lay there silently gazing into each other’s eyes until their tired bodies gave in and they drifted off to sleep, bodies naked and intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. I Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The title from this chapter comes from "Hail The Queen" By East of Eli (Chyler Leigh and her Hubby's band)

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that it may seem like there are plot holes here, but let's face it, the original Episode ("It's a Super Life") contained many plot holes itself. Trust me though. I know where I'm going with this. 
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
